


A Night with the Man at the Door

by Jennifandom13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifandom13/pseuds/Jennifandom13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it came again: the knock on the door. I reached the door and opened it to find a man drenched in rainwater, shivering just outside.<br/>“Uh, hello. I was at the pub around the corner and left my mobile there. I saw your lights on... I hope I'm not intruding... May I use your telephone?” He mumbled out in a hurried voice.*</p><p>*This was a writing prompt a couple months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door startled me. I sat up and the book I had been reading before I dozed off fell to the floor. I looked about me. The show on Netflix I had on in the background had switched episodes and the little note asking if I was still here had popped up. I sat up straighter on the love-seat and pulled my shirt back down from where it had snuck up on my middle. There it came again: the knock on the door. I stood up and slipped my feet into the slippers I had left on the rug. I shuffled my way towards the door and crossed my arms over my chest and shivered. I had left my windows open and a chill breeze had drifted in. I reached the door and opened it to find a man drenched in rainwater, shivering just outside.  
“Uh, hello. I was at the pub around the corner and left my mobile there. I saw your lights on... I hope I'm not intruding... May I use your telephone?” He mumbled out in a hurried voice. A good voice. Nice and smooth. Not to mention the rest of him. His soaked clothing clung about his frame outlining his pectorals and clinging around the side to outline one hip. His jeans were well-fitted on his muscular legs. I realized I was staring.  
“Oh. Sorry, I was a bit surprised. Um, come in. I don't want you to freeze out there.” I stepped aside to let him into my entryway. He dripped all over the hardwood floor until there was a small puddle around his feet.  
“Go ahead and take your shoes off. Um..” I didn't get to finish my sentence because not only did he take off his shoes, but also his shirt. He hung it up on a hook in the hall. He glanced up at me.  
“Oh sorry. Um, can I get a towel or something? I've made a mess. I don't want to keep dripping all over your floors...” He grinned a bit sheepishly.   
“Oh, that's alright.” Boy, was that the understatement of the year. Even though his chest had been outlined by his soaked shirt, it hadn't been nearly accurate. His tan skin had a sheen to it from the water and it was lovely to look at. From his neck, his shoulders sloped down in a broad curve to strong arms and his chest rose and fell delightfully with his breathing. Oh there I was, staring again. I quickly turned away to hide the blush creeping up my face to find him a towel. I scampered down the hall to my room and grabbed a towel out of the closet and a pair of sweats that had always been too big for me. When I came back out I saw him shake his head like a dog. The way his golden hair fanned out in the light made me gasp a bit. He must've heard, because he looked up with that same sheepish grin. This time there was no hiding the blush turning my face bright red.   
“Here's a towel. And some sweats if you'd like to put on something dry...I don't know if they'll fit, but it'll probably be better than your jeans.”   
“Oh thanks. That'd be nice. Let me get this spot on you floor too.” He tousled his hair with the towel and then dropped it on the floor to dry up the puddle he had made.  
“You can change in the bathroom. It's the first door down there.” He nodded and headed down the hall into the bathroom. I went back into the living room and picked up my book from the floor and set it on the coffee table. I also turned off the telly so he wouldn't see the silly things I watch. What was his name? I hadn't even bothered to ask. Random mostly naked and wet man in my house, and I had no idea who he was. Bloody hell Jenn, you're going to get yourself killed by your silly hormones and grogginess affecting your judgment. I felt like I knew him though. He did look remarkably familiar, but where could I know him from? He obviously thought I was a stranger. Oh shit. Shit shit shit! I flipped open my laptop on the desk across the room and double-checked. Oh no. Oh god no. How did I not recognize him?  
“What's got you so flustered?” That voice came out of nowhere. Well, just his lovely little mouth that is. I spun around to see a smirk on his face. He was wearing my sweats. They were a wee bit tight on him, but he looked good. The smile didn't fade this time.   
“Oh I see. You've recognized me. What do you think? Am I much different in person?” Oh that fucking devilish grin of his.   
“I can't believe I didn't know who you were. Oh god I feel so silly.” Then I felt more silly. Naturally I had pulled up my tumblr to check his photos. And well, today was Monday. I looked at my laptop again. Of course what I had scrolled to was a full screen lovely picture of Martin in those bright red pants. Bloody hell. I felt myself turn a dark crimson from my forehead down to my chest and across my shoulders. Then of course, he just had to start chuckling. I turned back around.   
“Oh, I've seen that before. Not the most accurate one, but the artist sure is good. My pants today weren't red though. I like to rebel a bit.”   
“Well, um. Yeah, not very accurate. Um, sorry.” God I am such a dolt! Martin Freeman is here, in my living room, wearing my sweats and, oh god, nothing else. His damp hair was still clinging to his forehead. And he was still smirking.   
“Well look, let's start over. I'm Martin, but you seem to know me better as John. Now, what's your name?” Bloody hell this was not happening.  
“I've seen almost all of your stuff, I mean, um. Sorry....My name is Jenn-Jennifer.” Congrats Jenn, you've managed not only to be blind, but to be stupid too. Can't even make a complete sentence.  
“Sorry let me try again. I'm Jenn. I watch Sherlock, but I saw Hitchhiker's Guide first. But I didn't really become a fan till Sherlock. And then I got a pinterest and then a tumblr....and I've found all sorts of things like-like that.” I managed to say while gesturing at the garish picture of John-er Martin in those red pants. I leaned over and closed the stupid screen.   
“No don't do that, Jenn. Let's see what you like about me...” He said sadistically as he flipped the screen up. Every image of him and Ben I had ever liked popped into my head in rapid succession. This was not good.  
“Well, none of it is well...um decent. Most in fact is well, you naked.....or having gay sex...with Ben...” I muttered as I felt my cheeks burn with all the blood in them. Fuck, why was this happening? All I needed was to meet one of my idols like this and have him look at all the ways I see him. Fuck me. No! Do not go there Jenn, do not-too late. Martin had just sat in my arm chair at the desk and started scrolling. He paused at a horrifically compromising image of Sherlock splayed out with John penetrating him and pinning him down, of course with those red pants.   
“Oh so this is what you like. There seems to be quite a bit of having me dominate Sherlock. Is that what you want, Jenn?” I didn't really have a choice. As he asked, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down onto his lap where the tight fabric of the wrongly sized sweats stretched over him and where I could feel his bare flesh against my arms and back. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp.  
“Oh so you do like to be handled. Relax Jenn. Based on your comments, you seem to know how laid-back I am. Let's have some fun.” He looked down at me and winked, the bastard. Have some fun? What sort of fun? Oh god. Martin had me in his lap and wanted to have fun? With me? I have no idea if this is good or bad. I mean, I'm in Martin's lap which is great, but Martin's looking at all those pictures I stare at of him. Oh dear lord....He pulled me in and wrapped his arm around me on my belly, then shifted it up towards my chest. I inhaled sharply.   
“I-what do you mean by fun?” He gave me an insufferable wink with that grin. Oh shit. No way was this real.  
“Are you just messing with me?” That arm snaked up to me chest and his rough hand grabbed me through the fabric of my shirt. It was only a moment of feeling his touch before my nipples hardened and I noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra. Oh joy. Martin chuckled as he rubbed lightly over the bump in the fabric. He filled his hand with me, then snuck his other hand under my shirt and grabbed my other breast. His rough palm felt warm and so good on my bare skin. My gasp was definitely more audible this time around.  
“I might be. But so far, you seem to be enjoying it. In fact Jenn, it might be more fun to simply tease you all night rather than anything else.” He whispered right into my ear as he took firm hold of both of my breasts under my shirt. I couldn't respond in any coherent manner, so I simply gasped again and closed my eyes. Martin chuckled and tugged my shirt up with his fucking mouth. He managed to pull it all the way off like that. Every fic I had ever read said he was good with his mouth, but damn. I wonder what else he could do with it...He pulled me back onto his bare chest and I could feel the warmth of his skin brushing against my exposed back. Oh that lean body felt even better than it had looked. I nestled back into him as he continued to grope my chest. I didn't give a shit anymore. Martin fucking Freeman was groping little old me. Jenn. Nothing special about me and yet here it was happening. I could feel his breath hot on my neck and he leaned forward towards me. He brushed his lips against the muscle from my ear to my collarbone and I stretched out my neck for him. He licked a spot in the middle of the muscle and bit into me. And dear lord did it feel wonderful. He started to suck on the area he had bitten and I could feel his tongue and his teeth slanting over my skin. Oh I knew there'd be a mark, but damn. It was from Martin Freeman! I was going to fucking savor it. While I had been relishing his mouth, I had neglected to notice one of his hands was traveling. It had moved from my breast down across my stomach and was now playing with the band of my pajama pants. He found the sweet spot low on my hip there. It made me buck back against him when he rubbed over it. There was that low chuckle again. He thumbed the spot again, a little harder this time, and I reacted more strongly. As I backed into him, I noticed the sweats he was wearing had gotten much much tighter. He was getting aroused. What? No, that can't be right. How could I, or any of this, be arousing to a man like him? He must have his pick of dozens if not hundreds of women who were much more-  
That last thought got cut short as he slipped under not only my jammies, but under my panties as well. With a delicate motion, he deftly traced me with a finger. He went around the edge, close enough to tingle and make me arch a bit to him, but holding back. He was teasing me, the bastard.   
“Martin? What are you-what are we....” Yeah that whole sentences thing was still not happening. But hey, this time I had an excuse. When he heard me say his name he circled his finger closer and then began fingering my clit. He added a second finger, and they traveled in matching paths around me. I spread my legs a bit, encouraging him to go inside me, all the while blushing like mad. His other hand redirected my attention as he pulled the ponytail my hair was in back to arch my neck out in front of his teeth. He bit into me again and again, his tongue circling between his teeth on my skin. I didn't care how loud my gasping was anymore. He pulled his other hand out of my pants and trailed it up my front, toying with my breasts again. He rubbed circles around first one nipple, and then the other. He then grabbed my legs and swung me around to face him. The arms of the chair weren't connected to the back, and he placed each of my legs in one of the spaces. I was straddling Martin. I couldn't look up at his face.   
“Jenn. Look at me.” I couldn't move. I could barely breathe with the heat of my skin at that moment. We hadn't even really kissed yet. Fuck.   
“Jenn, I said to look at me. If you won't, then I'll just have to take control.” He said it almost playfully, but he was stern at the same time. This time around, I kept my head ducked just to see what he would do. He reached behind my head and yanked on my hair, forcing my chin up and making my body arch out in front of him. Without thinking, I grabbed his arms to resist. He took away my hands like a child and held them both together in front of me. My hands seemed so small compared to his.  
“Seems you're a bit stubborn too. I'll just have to make sure you're a good girl. What do you think so far? Am I fulfilling those fantasies I've read about?” Read about...he had only been scrolling through pictures....fuckity fuck fuck. Was he following me on tumblr? Or on pinterest? Oh god no. He must've been. This was so wrong....but it felt so good to have my body resting on his and to have him touching me of all people.   
“Read? You mean, you-you've seen my page before?” I said it really quietly, afraid of the answer. I couldn't avoid looking at his eyes now. And oh my god those eyes. The deep blue-gray held my gaze. He had laugh lines around his eyes and his face looked so much softer in person than the pictures or the interviews.   
“Oh yes. In fact, I follow your tumblr. You knew I had one didn't you?”  
“I had read somewhere that you've been on tumblr, but I didn't realize you had an account....Have you read or seen....everything?” He didn't even answer. He just curved his mouth into a full smile and nodded. Damn. He let go of my hair and scrolled down on my tumblr again. He paused at a story I had read just this morning. It was of course, one of the juicier ones about him and Sherlock. It was full of bondage and domination. He clicked on it and scrolled down to one of the more detailed parts. Sherlock was in a sex swing attached to the ceiling with a ball gag in his mouth and he was blindfolded. In the scene, John was circling around the swing with a small whip. Every now and then, he'd hit Sherlock with the whip or pull his hair or smack his ass. Sherlock was covered in red lines all over his back and sides, with love-bites peppering his skin. The scene went on with some very explicit gay sex. Martin read the scene a couple times.   
“This is one of your favorites isn't it? Maybe I could recreate this with you.”  
“You can't be serious. I mean...I don't have a swing. Well, I have ties and cuffs of course, but....You want to do that? What of the phone?” I stammered out. At the thought of Martin doing those things to me, I got a sharp sensation deep in my groin. I wanted it so bad. But this couldn't be real.   
“Show me. Where do you keep your toys? Like I said, let's have some fun.” He lowered his voice at the end, almost purring into my ear. He leaned in and kissed me, soft and firm. I leaned into the kiss and asked for more with my mouth, just barely peeking my tongue out through my lips. His own tongue came back to play with mine and hot damn he really was a good kisser. He reached up his hand behind my back and pulled me up against him, deepening the kiss and filling my body with sensation as the warmth of his skin made contact with mine. He broke off the kiss and winked at me.  
“Let's go get those toys, Jenn.” Martin released my hands and helped me up. I went down the hall to my room, crossing my arms over my bare chest. The absence of his body made me shiver. My room was a mess with books and clothing spilled out over the small bench at the foot of my bed and the floor. I did my best to put the books in a stack and the clothes into my closet before he followed me into the room. When he came in, he stopped me. He went over to my nightstand and pulled out the drawer. My fun drawer I called it. Inside were a few toys, a beginner's bondage set of cuffs for hands and feet, a collar and leash, and a blindfold. There was also an assorted box of condoms, some candles, massage oils, and underneath it all was my lingerie.   
“Looks like you have fun quite a lot.” He grinned as he pulled out my black and red lace teddy garter set and the stuff from the bondage kit. He also took out my cucumber melon-scented massage oil. I just stood there and watched. He handed me the lingerie.  
“Why don't you change into this and I'll set up the cuffs on the bed. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. At least at first.” He gave me a kiss and turned me around with a small push. I headed to the bathroom and started changing. I've never worn this stuff in front of anyone, let alone a celebrity. I pulled on the thigh highs and clipped them to my garter. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm no model, but I guess I didn't look all that bad either. I took a deep breath and headed back to the bedroom. Martin had not only set up the cuffs around the bed, but he had also gotten my cinnamon candles out and set them on the bench. My lights were on a fader and he had them turned down. I walked through the doorway and stood in what I hoped was a confident pose, with one hand on my hip. Martin turned around and looked me over head to foot.  
“That was a good choice.” He said in a low, thready voice. I walked up to him and traced his brow down to his jawline with my fingers and then lightly kissed him. I figure if this is going to happen, then I am going to have all the fun I can.   
“I'm glad you think so, Martin.” Well, I'd accepted it now. This was really happening, and it was going to be great. He leaned in and kissed me again, pulling the tie out of my hair. He dragged his fingers though my hair and pulled me into his kiss. He brought his hips up against mine, making me let out a small moan. I wrapped my arms around him and brought my hand up to rub along his broad shoulders and down his arm. I brought my hands down to his waist and pulled myself against him. He looked up at me, a bit surprised.  
“You seem much more comfortable now. I should've had you put on that outfit from the start.” He kissed my forehead, then continued planting kisses along my jaw and down my neck, then down my chest to my mostly exposed breasts. He freed one of them and circled the nipple with his tongue, then lightly sucked on it. I let my head fall back as he bit my chest. Without warning, he pushed me over onto the bed and pinned my hands above my head. He kissed me, with his tongue dancing inside my mouth. The kiss felt so hungry, and I pushed my hips up into him. He responded in kind, kissing me more forcefully. He broke the kiss and fastened my hands in the cuffs by my headboard. He ran his hands down over me, grabbing my breasts as he passed over them. He trailed his fingers along the exposed flesh on my sides, making me arch up towards him. He went down and pressed into the sweet spots on my hips that he had found earlier, applying enough pressure to make me moan and buck my hips. He chuckled and continued down my legs, tracing the patterns of my thigh highs till he got to my ankles. He deftly fastened them in the cuffs at the foot of the bed. I pulled against the four cuffs to see how much give he had made. There was hardly any.   
“I can't have you getting away from me, Jenn. I've got you exactly how I want you.” He ran a finger down the center of my body from my collarbone down. I sighed at his touch. He fastened a blindfold over my eyes.   
“Martin, what are you doing?” I was really nervous now. I licked my lips.   
“Martin?” I couldn't hear him anymore. I didn't know where he was. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting along my side. I gasped and pulled back, but another one came on my other side. He had taken the small whip from the set and was flicking it across my exposed skin. No one had ever used it on me. I liked it way more than I thought I would. The anticipation for each hit heightened my senses and I was gasping after the sharp stings. He started to hit a little harder when he noticed how much I liked it. My skin started to burn as the red lines overlapped each other. I sucked in my breath through my teeth. Suddenly, there were no more blows. I tensed up waiting for the next thing Martin was going to do. I felt a cold liquid drip over my sides. I could smell the delicious cucumber-melon scent of my massage oil. Then Martin palmed the area he had drizzled and began to rub over my sides in smooth, firm motions. He gently rubbed the oil into my angry red skin. It burned at first, but as the contrast between the cool oil and his warm hands settled in it felt amazing. He massaged my torso in wide circles and used the heels of his hands to get down to my muscles. I felt so relaxed. One of his hands rubbed up to my chest and then up to my neck. He traced the love-bites he had left on me earlier and then he took the collar and leash and cinched it shut around my neck. He pulled it tight enough to affect my breathing a bit, but not enough to be concerning. He sure knew what he was doing. He pulled the leash back away from my head towards the corner and kissed me. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and played with it between his teeth. Our tongues moved together between our mouths. He was straddling me now, and I noticed that he was no longer wearing the sweats I had given him. I could feel his cock rubbing on my lower abdomen as he moved forward on me. He was lighter than I thought he would be. He pulled away from the kiss and reached his hand down to my vagina once again. His finger went in circles around me, and then he gently rubbed my clit. I felt myself getting wetter as he continued to explore me. He pushed one finger inside me, and then followed with a second finger. He went in and out slowly at first, then sped up till he was finger fucking me. I arched up towards him and moaned along with his movements. He pulled his fingers out and spread me out with them. Then I felt a little flick of his tongue. I haven't received oral very many times, so this was almost new territory for me. I had no idea what to expect. He ran his tongue around me and then he started to go inside me. It was such an odd tingly sensation. He used his fingers on the outside of me while his tongue was on this inside. God it felt so good. My moans had gotten to be pretty loud by this point. He sat up and chuckled a bit.   
“I'm glad you're so receptive, Jenn. This would be no fun at all if you weren't,” he said with a low voice. He leaned forward and removed the blindfold from my eyes. He pulled the leash up again to hamper my breathing a bit and firmly kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I used to think it would bother me, but it was actually kind of sweet. Not as sweet as Martin himself though. I lifted my hips up into him as he kissed me. I started to rock a bit under him.   
“Someone's getting a bit excited. You sure you're ready?” Oh god was I ready. I pushed my hips up harder against him, and bit his bottom lip. I pulled away from the kiss and looked up at his eyes and winked. Cheesy I know, but man words are still just failing me. He got the hint. He moved further up on my body and rubbed his erect cock across my belly and the exposed flesh on my sides. I looked down at him. Most artists on tumblr had it wrong. Even some of the exaggerated ones. He noticed me ogling him and I started blushing again.   
“Here's the real question for you Jenn. Do you want me to use a condom?” He looked into my eyes and it looked like he was seriously asking that question.  
“I, uh. I don't know. What if I get pregnant? I'm not on birth control...” As if just being here with Martin like this wasn't enough, I have absolutely no idea what I'd do if I bore his child. I can't decide if that's terrifying, or a fucking amazing idea.   
“If you get pregnant, give me a call and I'll be sure you and the kid are taken care of.”   
“Does that mean you would come back at some point?” Now that really was too much to ask for. One freaky night that made no sense can happen, sure. But possibly seeing each other regularly? Because of a kid? That's just insane.  
“Hehe. I just might. So which is it Jenn? Condom or no condom?” He was gently rubbing my sides as we talked. It felt so good. Ya know what, the hell with it. I'm going to have sex with Martin Freeman, and it's going to be the best fucking sex I've had.  
“No Martin. I want to feel you, and not through some latex. If I get pregnant, we'll keep in touch. If not, well, then who cares?” Well that was quite a bit bolder than I planned. He laughed, and the little crinkles around his eyes deepened.   
“Alright then. Let's get started.” He ran his finger over me to check if I was still wet enough. He looped the leash around one of the bedposts and tied it off. He unhooked my feet from the cuffs and lifted them . He put his legs between mine. I could feel the bristles of his hairs along my thighs. Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually going to happen. I started to breathe quicker with the anticipation. I was terrified, but damn it this was more exciting than anything I'd ever done before. He spread my legs and kissed all along one of my thighs as he did. He lined himself up with me, and gently pushed just the tip of himself inside me. I gasped a bit, and he kept going, slowly getting deeper and deeper. He pulled back out slowly till just the tip remained, and then he slammed into me, drawing out a sharp moan. He repeated the motion, and began to increase his pace. We started to rock together. I pulled him in with my legs. He responded by taking them and pushing them up to his shoulders. The new angle intensified everything. I could feel every little motion he made, and I was sure three houses on either side of mine could hear me moaning. I pulled against the cuffs on my wrists to hold on to something. My eyes rolled back as the pleasure rolled over me and through me. He'd already had me climax once. My god this was amazing. I relaxed a bit to calm down, but he had other ideas. He moved my legs again, this time both of them to one side. The increased friction turned my moans into wails of pleasure. I could hear him moaning along with me. He reached up and uncuffed my hands and took the leash off the bedpost. He wrapped his arms around my back, and flipped us over so I was on top. I was not prepared for this. All of a sudden, I was in control of the movement. I faltered a bit, and he started to rock under me to help me regain momentum. I braced myself on his chest and lifted myself up and down over him. He threw his head back and gasped, so I must've done something right. I sped up a bit and every time I went down towards him, I tightened my floor muscles around his cock. Each one made him let out a small moan. He moved his hips along with me and I could tell we were both nearing climax, me for the second time. He grabbed my hands off his chest and held me up by them. He looked up and locked gazes with me. I could see the sweat glistening on his brow and I could feel him throbbing inside me. I increased the pace a bit more and flexed a little harder with each thrust. All of a sudden, I felt him flood up into me. He shuddered a bit and his grip on my hands tightened till his knuckles turned white. I went just a little bit longer, and then I went again, my muscles clenched around him and a loud high pitched moan escaping my mouth. We stayed like that for a while, just resting. I eased myself off of him and laid down by his side. Is Martin a cuddler? I sure hope so. As I settled down next to him, he reached an arm over and laid it under my head. He pulled me into his side, and I draped my arm across his chest. I guess that answers that question. I nestled my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. It felt so good to just be with him. I wasn't uncomfortable anymore. I was relaxed and happy. He turned his head and kissed me on my forehead, then looked down into my eyes.  
“Do you mind if I stay the night? I'm afraid I don't want to be going anywhere just yet,” He murmured. I didn't want to move from this position for a long time.   
“Of course you can stay, Martin. I'd never kick you out or anything like that,” I mumbled back to him. He smiled a soft little smile that made his eyes light up. He rolled on his side and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his other arm around me. He tilted my chin up and kissed me again, slow and gentle. We stayed like that for some time. After a while, I grabbed my comforter from the foot of the bed by the bench and covered us with it. I kissed Martin again and we fell asleep, nestled in each others' arms. What a fantastic night. Fantasies are one thing, but to live something like this? Completely priceless.


	2. The Morning After

I woke up the next morning and refused to open my eyes. Last night couldn't have been real. I must've read a really good fic and dreamed about it. Once I opened my eyes, it would either confirm or deny what happened, and I just wasn't ready for that yet. I ran a hand along my front. I was still wearing that teddy, so maybe....  
“Jenn, are you awake? I can see you moving a bit,” came a soft voice from my bedroom door. I sneaked one eye open, then popped them both open wide. Oh my god, it had been real. There was Martin, wearing my sweats again, leaning on my door frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest.  
“Uh, yeah, yeah I'm up,” I mumbled from under the covers. Only my eyes were peeking out over them. He walked over and pulled them down, then kissed my forehead.  
“Good. I took the liberty of making some breakfast. Do you want to get dressed and eat out there, or have me bring some of it to you and we'll eat in here?” He smiled as he asked. Hot damn. Not only did I fucking fuck Martin Freeman, but he stayed the night and made me breakfast. I must've jumped down a rabbit whole into fantasy land.   
“I, uh, I'd like to get dressed. This gets a bit uncomfortable after a while,” I managed to say. Truth be told, it had gotten tangled, and it smelled of well, me. Sex and sweat don't leave the most pleasant aromas behind.   
“Alright, I'll go make sure everything's ready then,” He said as he turned and left the room. I pushed myself up in bed and looked at the mirror hanging on the back of my door. I was a mess. My hair looked like a mop head a cat had played with and my teddy was completely twisted to one side. One of the thigh-highs had come unclipped and was twisted and bunched up down to my ankle. I was even still wearing the collar and leash. I sighed. I got up and rifled through my closet. I grabbed a nice pair of comfy pants and a cute top with Sherlock on it. I pulled off the bedraggled teddy and slipped into one of my favorite panty and bra sets. I finished getting dressed and ran a brush through my unruly hair. I thought about just putting it up, but Martin had made a point of taking the tie out yesterday so I didn't bother. I looked in the mirror again. I looked decent I guess. Just to be safe, I spritzed myself with some of my favorite perfume, Berry Bliss. Then I walked out front to my kitchen. Martin had set the little round table with my tall grapevine candle holders and more cinnamon candles. He'd made hot cocoa and set out plates for him and I. When he saw me come in, he came over and pulled me into a hug. He was so warm...  
“Good morning sleepy. Did you have a good night?” He winked when he said 'good night' and I chuckled.  
“Oh my night was amazing. Though a tad unreal.” My groggy sleep voice sounded terrible, but hey, I didn't really care at this point. He laughed and kissed me. We went to the table and he pulled out a chair for me, then sat down next to me. He'd filled my plate with waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast. He'd also put out butter and jam and syrup for us. I put what I liked on my waffles and toast and we ate. This is one of the most normal things in the world, and it felt so weird because it was with him. I still can't get over the fact that Martin sought me out, came to my house, slept with me, then stayed to make me breakfast. Things like this just didn't happen. But hey, who am I to complain?  
“How long are you planning on staying, Martin?” I didn't want this to end. I wanted him to stay all day, all week if he would. I liked him so much better in person than seeing him from afar.   
“To be honest, I haven't decided yet. This isn't something I've done before. I'm at least going to stay long enough to get my clothes clean, if that's alright,” he sounded pretty unsure of himself while he was talking. He's never done this before? What makes me so special that he'd do something completely new and crazy just for me? Maybe it was a dare, or a sick joke for him to use in interviews later.... I don't want to think about it, or him, like that...My face must've gone sour as I was thinking because he started to look concerned.  
“I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? You look pretty upset. I can leave now if you like. I just though you would appreciate all this...” Poor man, he looked so distraught.  
“No, no, Martin. I was just thinking. Ya know, you're a celebrity. You're famous. I'm certain you know about all the fans who would do insane things to have even a chance of what happened last night. Yet, here you are, with me. It just doesn't make any sense. Why me of all people? Why did you decide to come here? I was just trying to answer those questions and the only things I could come up with didn't paint you in a very good light.” The words rushed out in a bit of a torrent. Hey, now at least he knew how I felt.  
“Oh. I get that. It was probably quite a shock to you. I-I'm sorry. I came here and found you because I've been following you on tumblr for quite a while now. You don't post much original stuff, but when you do, you let yourself be so vulnerable and you put yourself out there for other people. Not once have I seen you be rude to someone, even if they were rude to you. You're one of the few fans that really lets themselves be a person online, not just someone who pumps out jokes or fanfics or smut or pictures. A lot of those people have no face or personality. They let their art, which is wonderful, speak for them, but they don't ever show themselves. You're the opposite. You make a point of only being you and being real. I know a ton about you just from what you post or comment. You're a good person with an amazing heart for others, and I just wanted to meet you in person. It's not often that a person is willing to be really themselves with complete strangers,” He rambled. I was taken aback. He thought all of that, just from following me? He thought I was interesting and unique enough to find and meet and stay a night with, just because I commented a few really personal things and posted one of two chunks of my life for everyone to see? Wow. I guess I underestimated him a bit.  
“Well, gee. Thanks. But then, why the sex bit? I mean....we could've gone out to coffee or messaged back and forth or whatever, but instead, you came to my house and shared one of the most intimate things possible with me....Why that?” Still not quite getting that coherence bit.   
“Honestly, because I didn't know how to approach you. I figured if I took you off guard a bit, you would be more comfortable. And you were, until you recognized me. So then I took something I knew you were familiar with about me and made it happen. I didn't want that gap of 'you're a celebrity and I'm a nobody' to stop us from getting to know each other. You seem really comfortable just talking to me now. Was that okay? Or did I overstep what you wanted?” He looked so worried. He had stopped eating by now. I hated it when he looked so sad. Only this bit was real, and it was way worse than seeing him sad in his acting.  
“I guess I understand that. And yeah, you're right. I am a lot more comfortable now than when I first recognized you. But I don't know, a bit of warning or something might've been nice. Why haven't you ever messaged me on tumblr or asked for my number or something?”   
“To be honest, would you really believe some random guy on tumblr was me? Everyone talks about 'find the celebrity on tumblr' but in reality, they'd never believe it if they did find someone like me. Would you have believed me if I had just messaged you saying 'hey, it's Martin Freeman. I think you're awesome and would like to get to know you better.' Be honest, would you believe that?” I thought about it for a few minutes.  
“You're probably right. It would've taken a ton of convincing before I believed something like that. Course, when I woke up this morning, I didn't believe anything from last night had actually happened either till you came in my room.”   
“There you go then. In person, and privately, just seemed to be the best option. So, here we are,” He said with a bit of a grin.   
“Here we are indeed. And no, I don't want you to leave. I've always wanted to get to know you better too. I live alone, so it won't be a problem to have you around for a bit. Or if you'd like to come over at a later date.” Then I remembered another part of last night.  
“But wait, the whole condom thing. Were you serious when you said you'd take care of me if I got pregnant by you?” I should have thought it through last night. Damn hormones. I can never think straight in a moment like that. Dozens of lawsuits flashed through my head about people getting pregnant by celebrities and being silenced. Now I was really scared.  
“Calm down, Jenn. Yes, I was serious. Remember what I said about you having a good heart? I figure you aren't the kind of person to sue me for personal damages or whatever if you were to get pregnant. You've always wanted to be a mother right? I don't want you to be one of those women who get shamed and hated by the public or the paparazzi because of me. If you get pregnant, then you're pregnant, and I promise I'll take care of you and protect you both from any malicious people. I want you to feel and stay safe.” He sounded so serious. Maybe I could trust what he was saying. It wont matter for two to four weeks anyway since I wont know till then.  
“So where does that leave us? Smitten friends? Awkward acquaintances? Insane fan and celebrity? What?” I really needed to know what was going to happen. This is the most uncertain I'd ever been in my life. So many things could change or go wrong.  
“I'd like to be at least friends. I want to get to know you better. Is that something you want?” There were those puppy eyes again. If he didn't look so concerned, I'd swear this whole thing was staged. Oh god, what if there were hidden cameras or something?  
“I've always wanted to be able to talk to you like a real person instead of some unreachable thing. But it's really hard for me to take this all in. There aren't any like hidden cameras or bugs in my house are there? A crew didn't come set up stuff while I was out for the day or something?” He looked shocked. And hurt.   
“No, there's none of that, I promise. Nobody even knows I'm here. That's part of why I came so late at night. I didn't want this to be an issue publicly. If it's an issue for you, then I can leave and you can pretend it never happened. I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable. I really haven't ever done anything like this before,” He hurriedly mumbled. He sat back a bit and crossed his arms. Now he looked like the uncomfortable one.   
“Okay, I believe you. It's okay, really it is. Just hard to accept. I've never thought of myself as anything special, and well, everyone thinks you're amazing and talented and a gift, so the disparity between the two is hard to reconcile. But hey, you think we can be friends and you think I'm worth it, so that'll just have to be enough for me.” Sometime in there I had finished my breakfast.   
“Thanks, Jenn. Thank you for giving me a chance and trusting me.” He looked so relieved. He started eating again. I picked up all my breakfast things and took them to the sink. He finished his food and brought his plates. He put away the syrup and butter and jelly while I cleaned the dishes.  
“Oh, thanks for breakfast. You're a pretty good cook.” He chuckled a bit.  
“Not a problem. Least I could do after busting in unannounced last night.” It was good to see that smile again. We moved out into the living room and sat on the couch. He put his arm over my shoulder.  
“About that, if we're going to be friends, are we also going to have....um, benefits?”  
“You mean, are we going to be affectionate or possibly repeat things like last night?”  
“Uh, either one of those?” Being friends with Martin is one thing, being friends with benefits is quite another.  
“Well, does this make you uncomfortable? I want you to be okay with whatever happens, so if you don't like or don't want something, let me know, and I wont do it.” He pulled his arm back to himself and clasped his hands in his lap.  
“Well, I like it far more than I dislike it,” I said with a smirk as I pulled his arm back over my shoulder and snuggled into his side. He sighed and hugged me close.  
“Then I guess we'll see what happens, Jenn.” He smiled. I plugged the HDMI from my laptop back into the telly and pulled up Netflix.  
“You opposed to watching yourself at all?” I giggled.   
“Not if you want to. I thought you got enough of watching me last night.” He winked and stuck his tongue out at me. I pulled up Sherlock to watch for the hundredth time and snuggled back down next to him on the couch.  
“I think it's something I could get used to doing in person actually.” I winked and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me back. We settled down to a long day of Netflix and cuddling. Something we would repeat for many days in the future, eventually adding a third party to our little group.


End file.
